star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Maayke Se Bandhi Dor
Maayke Se Bandhi Dor is a soap opera that aired on Star Plus. The show ran from February 14, 2011 to October 2, 2011 and was eventually replaced by Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai. The show was also broadcast on a television channel in Afghanistan called Ariana TV. C Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=1 edit Set against a Marathi backdrop, Mayake Se Bandhi Dor is a tale about Avani, a character who is struggling against the social conventions that affect women in India. The show focuses on the themes of a woman's powers of forgiveness and pliability. Avani is the sole bread-winner of her family and must support her mother, her brother, and her two sisters. Her mother is desperate to get her married but Avani has other plans. She wants to find homes and happiness for her brother and her two sisters first. At her mother's insistence, Avani finally agrees to give marriage a chance, but only on two conditions. The first condition is that she be able to continue to work after the marriage. The second condition is that she be able to continue to provide her salary to her family. Avani meets Bhaskar who accepts her conditions and they agree to marry. The festivities begin but Bhaskar and his family have ulterior motives. They want to be the beneficiaries of Avani’s high salary and her affluent relatives, Kaka and Boss. Later, Bhaskar relents and asks Avani for forgiveness. Avani forgives him and they restart their relationship. Bhaskar's mother, Aii still hates Avani, however, because she thinks that Avani is stealing her son away from her. Then Avani sees her father alive, and Lata finds out that Aditi is gone so Avani and Bhaskar go to her house. Kartik and Abha marry. In the end, Avani forgives her father and Kaveri. Maayke Se Bandhi Dor ended on October 2, 2011, having aired 170 episodes. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=2 edit *Prabu for Favourite Dushman in Star Parivaar Awards *Avani for Favourite Bhabi in Star Parivaar Awards Replacementhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=3 edit Crossoverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=4 edit Maayke Se Bandhi Dor crossed over with the show Gulaal Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=5 edit Avanihttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=6 edit Avani is the protagonist of the story who is a sincere PA to her boss. She is hardworking, honest and responsible; she is the sole breadwinner for her family. She displays her vulnerability at times, but is generally calm and composed, fighting for her place in a male dominated world. She is feminine yet has adapted to the circumstances and takes on more responsibility than the eldest son in the family. She has no time for romance in her life since her father deserted them. She has been toiling to save the family, first with her studies and now with the job. She is honest and straightforward in her values. However, her idealism makes her trusting about the motives of others and vulnerable to the treacheries of certain immoral people who enter her life. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=7 edit Special appearanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=8 edit Broadcasthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=9 edit Maayke Se Bandhi Dor is time sloted... Crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=10 edit Dolbyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maayke_Se_Bandhi_Dor&action=edit&section=11 edit Maayke Se Bandhi Dor is India's first television serial to be broadcast in Dolby 5.1 surround, mixed in Dolby surround by Nitin kumar gupta. The Dolby telecast of Dor started on 18 March 2011.